The invention concerns a method for the production of antimicrobially effective, epidermially compatible compounds of the general formula I ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is bromine or chlorine
R.sub.2 is methyl or ethyl PA1 R.sub.3 is H, sodium, potassium, calcium, barium, ammonium, by alkyl with up to 10 C-atoms, substituted ammonium, magnesium, bismuth, tin, aluminum, zinc or copper, and PA1 R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are independently H, alkyl or alkoxy with up to 5 C-atoms, bromine or chlorine.
Phenol derivatives, such as chlorophenol, pentachlorophenol, cresol, chlorcresol, benzylphenol, benzylchlorophenol, thymol, are known to be antiseptic and disinfecting. Disadvantages of these compounds are the to some extent high toxicity or at least poor skin compatibility and high degree of sensitization.
It is also known to produce 2-chloro-6-methyl-4-benzylphenol from 2-chloro-6-methylphenol, which arises as by-product with herbicide syntheses.
Compound 2-chloro-6-methyl-4-benzylphenol is indeed well skin-compatible and possesses in spite of a deficiency in activity generally good antimicrobial efficacy. Moreover, with 2-chloro-6-methyl-4-benzylphenol are prevented characteristic odors recognized present with the known compounds of analogous utility. Difficulties during galenical working-up can occur in several areas of use on account of the difficult water-solubility of 2-chloro-6-methyl-4-benzylphenol.